AC-130
The AC-130H SpectreDeath From Above: "AC-130H Spectre Gunship" is a gunship used by the United States Air Force in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance, and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare On the PC and consoles, the AC-130 only appears in the missions "Death From Above" and "Hunted". In "Death From Above", where the player controls the AC-130, they are the Thermal Imaging TV Operator. The gunship is armed with a 105mm cannon, with a very wide blast radius, but it must reload after each shot and has a long reload phase. It has the widest view in the Gunship, making it good for spotting ground targets. The 40mm Bofors auto-cannon creates small explosions and is fully automatic. The 25mm Gatling gun is an automatic rapid-fire weapon with the highest zoom and least splash damage, making it very useful when friendlies and enemies are close to each other. The 40mm Bofors and 25mm Gatling gun have unlimited ammunition and do not reload like the 105mm cannon. This ability is lost in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3. An unused model for the AC-130 can be found in the game files, suggesting it to be seen in campaign or multiplayer. Multiplayer The AC-130 was originally going to be in Modern Warfare's multiplayer, but was however cut from the final release. Several files can be found (ac130_25mm_mp, ac130_40mm_mp, ac130_105mm_mp). However, attempting to use the effects of these files will result in the game crashing. This suggests that it was scrapped very early in development. A model can be found in the game files. Gallery AC130 GA12 minigun COD4.png|GAU-12/U minigun. AC130 Bofors cannon COD4.png|Bofors L60 cannon. AC130 M102 cannon COD4.png|M102 105mm Howitzer. Achievements *'Death From Above' (20 ) - Operate an AC-130 gunship. *'Straight Flush' (20 ) - Kill five enemies with one shot of the AC-130 in "Death From Above". Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The AC-130 makes a brief appearance in the level "Spectre". The player is under the callsign Thunder One-One. The player must protect SAS troops from Ultranationalists with their 25mm, 40mm, and 105mm guns. Gallery AC-130 CoD4DS.png|The AC-130 in "Spectre". AC-130 HUD of Thunder One-One's Gunner CoD4DS.png|The HUD of the AC-130. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AC-130 makes a brief appearance in "S.S.D.D", where one is seen landing on the airfield. It doesn't make any other appearances in campaign. Multiplayer The AC-130 returns as an obtainable killstreak in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. It takes eleven kills without dying to get the killstreak. It has three different mounted guns (105mm, 40mm and 25mm) and lasts 40 seconds. Special Ops The AC-130 appears in the Special Ops mission "Overwatch" being gunned by one of the players. Before the mission starts the host is asked to select the AC-130 gunner. Just like in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare campaign and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, the AC-130 features three guns, all being the same, but like in Call of Duty 4 the 40mm and 25mm guns do not need to be reloaded. Depending on the difficulty selected, the AC-130 gunner may have to provide overwatch for the ground player for a longer period of time. Gallery AC-130 Fire Base Phoenix MW2.png|The AC-130 in "S.S.D.D.". AC-130 Overwatch MW2.png|The AC-130 in "Overwatch". AC-130 40mm MW2.png|Reticle of the 40mm. AC-130 25mm MW2.png|Reticle of the 25mm. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The AC-130 returns in Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three usable vehicles, the others being the M1 Abrams and the Humvee. The AC-130 has an increase in damage for most weapons from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), as the 20mm Vulcan cannon is capable of taking out enemy T-72s, as well as an increase in bullet speed and rate of fire; the 105mm Howitzer is capable of taking out large buildings in around two shots. Unlike previous games, where the player could only fail by attacking friendlies and no-fire zones, the AC-130 can now be shot down by enemy anti-air vehicles, supposedly BM-21s. The AC-130 is only used in the level "Clearing the Way" under the callsign Eagle, though Eagle is seen giving the player air support in "Winter Assault" and guiding the player in "Last Chance". The main use of the AC-130 is not to protect allies, but to take out enemy vehicles (BM-21s, T-72s, Hinds), and destroy enemy structures. Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish An AC-130, callsign Spectre 6-4, was seen in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish providing close air support for the Task Force 141. It is later shot down by an RPG-7. Gallery AC-130 Spectre 6-4 FMOK.png|The AC-130 in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. RPG-7 ACOG FMOK.png|Spectre 6-4 being destroyed by an RPG-7. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The AC-130 makes an appearance in the missions "Bag and Drag" and "Iron Lady" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. In "Bag and Drag", Frost uses air support markers to designate targets for an AC-130, callsign "Warhammer". In "Iron Lady", "Warhammer's" AC-130 Gunner continues to provide fire support for Delta Force operators, and Frost continues to designate targets with air support markers. The imaging camera can be toggled for thermal as well as dynamically controlled for zoom. Also, unlike previous games, the FCO is a female, and not a male. Multiplayer The AC-130 also returns in multiplayer, as a 12 Pointstreak in the Assault Package. The only changes are an ammo counter for each weapon as well as the ability to switch between Thermal and Enhanced Optics. Special Ops The AC-130 is available for both Survival Mode and Mission Mode. Mission Mode The AC-130 appears in the missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Fire Mission". In "Toxic Paradise", the player can throw an Air Support Marker that produces purple smoke on the ground to designate targets for an AC-130. In "Fire Mission", much like the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops mission "Overwatch", one player controls an AC-130, while another player on the ground must disable anti-air defenses to protect the AC-130, and reach the entrance to an enemy base. It also appears in mission "Light Em Up", at the end of the mission, where the player throws an Air Support Marker to mark the target. Survival Mode The AC-130 also appears in the Survival Mode as an upgrade called Air Strike, that can be purchased from an Air Support Armory for $2500. Like in Mission Mode, the player can throw down an air support marker to designate fire for the vehicle. It is advised the player try and locate the AC-130 in the air before throwing the air support marker, as to know the direction the AC-130 is currently hovering. This is because vehicles and other obstructions may prevent the AC-130 from hitting its target, utterly being a waste of the air support marker. Gallery AC-130 Enhanced Optics Iron Lady MW3.png|The AC-130's HUD in Modern Warfare 3's campaign. AC-130 FLIR Iron Lady MW3.png|The HUD with FLIR active. AC-130 Iron Lady cutscene MW3.png|The AC-130 shown from the "Iron Lady" cutscene. AC-130 Iron Lady MW3.png|The AC-130 in "Iron Lady". AC-130 front view Dome MW3.png|Front view of the plane. AC-130 flying over Dome MW3.png|The AC-130 aloft in Survival mode. Air Support Marker smoke Dome MW3.png|A thrown air support marker in Survival mode. AC-130 Shooting MW3.png|The AC-130 firing its 105mm. AC-130 firing 105 mm Dome MW3.png|Another view. AC-130 deploying flares MW3.jpg|The AC-130 deploying its "Angel of Death" flare pattern. AC-130 above Black Box MW3.png|An AC-130 above Black Box. Achievements/Trophies *'Danger Close' (20 / Bronze ) - Take down a chopper with an AC-130 smoke grenade in "Bag and Drag". *'Ménage à Trois' (20 / Bronze ) - Destroy 3 tanks with a single 105mm shot in "Iron Lady". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance The AC-130 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance in the level "Clearing Out". In the level, the player under the callsign Thunder must protect SAS troops. They will have to destroy a tank as well as a building later on with either the 40mm or 105mm, and at the end of the level, protect civilians as they board two buses and evacuate. Gallery Clearing Out MW3DS.png|HUD of the AC-130. Allied Complex Clearing Out MW3DS.png|105mm's reticle. Civilian evacuation Clearing Out MW3DS.png|The 40mm's reticle. School bus leaving evac Clearing Out MW3DS.png|The 25mm's reticle. Four tanks Clearing Out MW3DS.png|Aiming at a cluster of tanks. Enemy fortification with flare Clearing Out MW3DS.png|Aiming at an enemy fortification. Destroyed fortification Clearing Out MW3DS.png|The fortification after the AC-130 destroyed it. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The AC-130 is briefly seen in the mission "Suffer With Me", where it can be called to provide support if the player manages to find Strobe Grenades using the perk Access Kit. The AC-130's callsign is Odin 1-2. Later in the level, Mason, Woods, and Noriega are nearly killed by a gunship strike from Odin 1-2 called on their location by US soldiers due to Noriega attacking the soldiers. Gallery Gunship Strike BOII.png|Avoiding the gunship strike. File:AC-130 BO2.jpeg Challenges *"Suffer With Me" - Eliminate enemy personnel (x15) with IR strobe. Known AC-130s *Thunder One-One *Eagle *Spectre 6-4 *Warhammer *Thunder *Odin 1-2 Known AC-130 Operators *Thermal Imaging TV Operator *Thunder One-One's Gunner *Eagle *AC-130 Gunner Trivia Videos Modern Warfare 2 - The AC130 In SSDD - HD|The AC-130 in "S.S.D.D.". Note it is not a solid object. References de:AC-130 es:AC-130 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Planes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Planes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Planes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Planes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Vehicles